A New World
by Bridgette100
Summary: Shortly following the events of "The Park Bench" Hunter finds himself on Earth with a pack of angry Judoon at his heels and an even angrier Jack Harkness to deal with once there. Can Hunter survive his interrogation from Torchwood and a corrupt squad of Judoon? Or will a unlikely hero come through and save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Jack Harkness stood on the edge of the bay, his eyes searching for something that wasn't there. He sighed, wrapping his large coat tighter around himself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ianto asked, appearing from the tourist office. He watched Jack from a few paces away, his blue eyes roaming across the immortals military coat he loved so much.

Jack glanced round to grin at the Welshman behind him. "I was just thinking about The Doctor." He confessed, not wanting to lie to his lover.

Ianto betrayed no emotion. Only a flicker of jealousy ran through his eyes before he sighed quietly. "Oh? Want to go travelling then?" He questioned lightly, stepping forward to stand next to the other man.

Jack grinned, wrapping and arm around Ianto and pulling him close he kissed the top of his head before replying. "Only with you. No - I was thinking how if he couldn't fix me, maybe he could change you. Selfish I know but I'd give anything to stay with you."

Just then a sound rang in the bay area. Most would only ignore it, but Jack knew what that sound was. He had only been waiting. It was the sound of a TARDIS's engine. "Did you hear that?" He hissed to Ianto, searching for the blue box he would always long for. Unwinding his arm from around the Welshman Jack took off into the opening, waiting for it to appear.

Ianto groaned internally. Jack would always go running when the Doctor called. He followed Jack slowly, watching and waiting to see what would happen.

But instead, no blue boxes came flying from the past or future.

And the only reason Jack noticed the Mailbox materializing a ways off, was because he had seen things like that materializing before, and before anybody could react, an man, who was definitely *not* the Doctor walked out. The door of the entire mailbox swung open instead of one slot. The light brown haired man, who must be just another Time Lord said,

'Cardiff? Really?' And was about to step back into the Mailbox...

Jack frowned, glancing back to Ianto. "Hey! Stop! I know that sound. Are you the Doctor?" He asked as he walked closer to the stranger.

The name struck a chord, and the man began to talk.

'Doctor? Doctor who? I know a few Doctors/P.h.d., and I know the Doctor and I thought about going to school to become a doctor fifty years ago. Do you need one? No one looks to be injured. " But then his face hardened as he realized his mistake. 'But no I'm not the Doctor.' He walked a step nearer as if to get a better look, and then stopped.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "So you're a visiting Time Lord." He said slowly, watching the alien with wary eyes. He stood just in front of Ianto, a protective air about his body. "And you know The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm."

Ianto watched the Time Lord with interest while rolling his eyes at Jack's behavior. He'd only ever briefly talked to the Doctor, this was the first time he'd seen one for real.

'True, and true enough. I have met him once. What's it to a human?' He said, equally wary of this human spouting knowledge humans weren't supposed to have. For the first time he noticed Ianto. His hands slid slowly into his long coat pockets.

Jack growled as this Time Lord looked to Ianto. "We're Torchwood. I'm from the 51st Century and we stop aliens from invading Earth or making trouble. We're a team of five. I am Jack Harkness and this is Ianto Jones." Jack told him, still wary but inclined to tell the alien about Torchwood.

Ianto took matters into his own hands. "I'm sure we could discuss this further at our base over a cup of tea or coffee?" He said in a friendly manner. He was tired of being hostile towards reasonable aliens. Some civilization would be appreciated.

The Time Lord nodded amicably, 'Tea would be nice after coming from...' He made a face. 'After where I was. Nice to meet you Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness.'

But he didn't offer a hand. Torchwood rang a bell, and he couldn't decide if it was completely good or, not.

Jack nodded, glancing to Ianto before starting to stride off towards the entrance to the Hub. He made sure he had both Ianto and the alien in his sight.

The Time Lord walked behind the two men, who obviously were lovers. One could tell by the way they acted and unintentional signals. His hands searched his pockets for weaponry, for some inexplicable reason he didn't completely trust them. And if he is an alien, anything he did seemed malicious in anyway, it could be used as a reason to detain him, or worse.

Jack opened the door of the tourist office, waiting for Ianto and the Time Lord to step through. "We never caught your name." He said to the alien. Ianto shot Jack a glare as he walked through the door. He hoped his captain would think before he said anything and be polite towards this Time Lord. Striding through the office, Ianto unlocked the door to the Hub, quickly walking ahead of the other two men to make their tea and coffee.

The newcomer's mind raced, though he looked calm as he stepped into the tourist office, and into the hub. Should he reveal even his title "Hunter" or should he not? He quickly tried to think of a human name, but the ones that swirled through his mind were too generic, finally, trying not look suspicious, he curtly said,

'Hunter.'


	2. Chapter 2

Jack nodded, following Hunter into the Hub. "This way." He said, leading him towards the Conference room. "So did you choose that name? I know The Doctor chose his."

Ianto quickly got to work on the tea and coffee. He briefly wondered whether Gwen was in yet and decided to make her coffee too. 'Better safe than sorry.' He thought to himself with a smile.

Hunter watched Ianto walk away to make the coffee and tea, trying to get a lay of the place. 'You sure know a lot, for a human. Yes, in fact I picked mine. To a degree. It's my turn and I rarely do this, but how did you know the Doctor, and why on, well in this case, Earth, do you feel, just so strange?'

Jack bristled at the question. Well, at least he hadn't called him wrong. "The Doctor let me travel with him. He turned me into a better man than I was before. But then something happened - I became Immortal. He left me on a satellite; I traveled to Earth and waited over 100 years for him. When he did turn up he couldn't fix me. I can't die." He explained, glancing to Ianto. "He made me realize what was important to me. Torchwood is here to fight off aliens that are a threat to the Earth or guide the friendly ones back home.'

Hunter processed this, although he heard the words it was hard to...understand. He wanted to say "The Doctor let you travel with...him?" but didn't want to sound slow. Perhaps he was wrong, and it was fine to travel with a human, or someone in the least. 'That is truly amazing, if I may, not to offend, in a morbid way.' Hunter chanced in using the immortal's name. 'Jack, what actually happened?' He settled down in the chair to listen.

Jack stayed standing, watching Hunter with keen eyes. "It's a long story and we're here to ask you the questions. The Doctors other companion looked into the heart of the TARDIS and brought me back from the dead. Anyway - What was your purpose here on Earth?"

The sudden change of everything made Hunter's back ramrod straight, 'I'm sorry. But I don't' have even the slightest moral problem in not telling you.'

"I'd like you to answer the question." Jack growled, stalking closer to the Time Lord.

Ianto then appeared in the room. "Tea and two coffee's." He said cheerily, placing the tea in front of Hunter before handing Jack his. "Try not to start a war in our base? You're getting too aggressive. Back off him a bit." He whispered into Jack's ear.

Hunter stood when Jack had changed demeanor. It was much easier to run away when you weren't sitting in a chair. But then Ianto had walked in and it seemed rude to leave when someone made you tea. Hunter picked up the tea, and as well as his Time Lord nose could tell it was fine, he held it and stared at Jack. 'I cannot.'

Jack sighed, giving Ianto a long look before continuing with his questioning "Why?" He growled, although his voice held a less harsh tone than it had before.

"Sorry I'm late, Jack." Gwen said as she entered through the door and headed to her command place. She didn't even notice the new guest at first.

Hunter had no desire to answer, so he turned to Gwen. 'Hello, I'm Hunter, I'm guessing you might know *what* I am, considering *where* I am. You are...?' He glanced at Jack, but wouldn't speak to him.

"My name is Gwen Cooper. Nice to meet you Hunter." She stretched out her hand to the Time Lord.

Hunter met her hand midway, 'Nice to meet you Gwen,' He took a sip of the tea afterwards, feeling more than awkward. He had to go.

Ianto smiled at Gwen, he held out her coffee while rolling his eyes. "Things are going to kick off in a second..." He whispered to her. Gwen smiled and nodded taking the offered drink.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Hunter. "You are going to answer me. What are you hiding?" He growled, glancing to Ianto and Gwen.

'I'm safeguarding something, and I think its previous owners might be on my tail.' Hunter growled right back. It was a half truth, but he had to satisfy them to go.

"And what exactly are you safeguarding?" Jack questioned, becoming more interested in Hunter's intentions.

'I. Can't. . So you'll just have to let me go.' Hunter tried being persuasive. 'I definitely have to get off Earth. It's a bit too primitive for this situation and I really hate blowing sentient beings up.'

Jack narrowed his eyes. "So why did you come here if you knew whatever it is you've got would cause trouble on Earth?"

"That's the thing, I didn't." Hunter paused to nervously look around. 'You say you know the Doctor? Well then you know...How temperamental TARDISes can be. That's why I have to go."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand" The entire building started to shake and rumble as four pods, shaped like the ones the Doctor encountered, but the exact size to contain one Judoon landed just outside. "What the hell was that?!" Jack shouted, pulling his gun from his belt. "Ianto find out what that was, Gwen with me." He commanded as he headed for the doors. "Come ON." He growled to Hunter over his shoulder.

Gwen immediately snapped to attention at the command. "On it." She said as she hurried to her desk to get her gun.

Two seconds later she was following Jack through the Torchwood hub.

Hunter had no choice but to obey Jack. He was frog marched out by the bossy Torchwood leader and his second in command. 'If...I could...You could let me go and-' Hunter tried numerous times to talk to them, convince them, but both were ignoring him. He fumed in his mind. *I could have just left in my TARDIS and no Judoon for Earth.*

Ianto powered away on the computer. He swiftly reached for the comm, "Jack, it looks like there's some kind of space shuttle just outside the bay. Lots of screaming, I'm blocking all call to the police."

"Fantastic." Jack growled sarcastically, "Who are they?" He snarled to Hunter, giving him the chance to speak as they made their way towards the outside world.

'Oh, just who I was trying to keep dangerous technology away from.' Hunter said sarcastically but masked it with a casual smile. 'You know...You could let me go.' He had to at least make sure the Judoon didn't get the tech.

"I could do. But then, don't you want help? There's what, at least five of these and only one of you." Jack said, still reluctant to let this Time Lord go, but he didn't really have an excuse to keep him.

'There is always the chance of them following me out of here,' Hunter paused to calculate and to anybody watching it would look as though he were crazy and talking to himself. 'But the Judoon would probably leave a sentry here and cause loads of problems for you mate, and there is a chance one out of four that they won't follow, and start tearing through the city, and...Oh fine, I guess I'll help.' He didn't look too happy, but Hunter couldn't let any fatalities on.

Jack grinned. "Good. We'll help you."

Ianto called down the coms. "Jack, the energy reading's going mad. I think they're coming out."

"Okay Ianto, we're going out." With that, Jack pushed open the doors to the bay, his gun out and ready.

Three Judoon stood in front of Jack, Hunter, Gwan and Ianto. They were conversing as they stepped out and two began to walk off as the third raised his gun. The leftover Judoon shot Ianto and Jack, and then he hefted Ianto over his shoulder and began to walk to the ship. Hunter knew what to do. As he ran off to the TARDIS screams of a girl rang behind him. He was going to land on their main ship.

Jack went down with a thud, his last few seconds of memory being the sound of a name and the almost still form of Ianto being transported away.


	3. Chapter 3

To Gwen, everything just happened at once. It was like slow motion... She saw the Space Rhinos walk out of the ship, stand in front of the humans, fire their weapons at Jack and Ianto, Hunter run off somewhere, and the aliens take Ianto and a young girl who was walking by into their ship. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time..."Great we have to save two people now." Gwen thought.

"Jack!' She screamed as she raised her gun to the retreating forms. Gwen did not fire for fear of hitting the captives. Instead she dropped to her knees beside Jack. "Jack, are you ok? Come on..."

….

Hunter fumbled slightly with his key and when he finally made it into his TARDIS the controls were just as hard to use. After several excruciatingly long moments the engines whirred and scraped to life and the time machine disappeared and instantly reappeared in the main ship's cargo hanger, and listened. The tromping of heavy rhino boots sounded like it was coming from above. Hunter headed to the only door to see if he could find his way out of this one. He wandered, completely lost.

…

Jack came back to consciousness with a large intake of air. He flew upwards, grabbing hold of Gwen's arms as he tried to control his breathing. "They've got Ianto. Where's Hunter?" He choked out, wildly looking around.

Gwen almost fell back with the force of Jack's movement. But she regained her composure long enough to answer his question.

"I don't know, he ran off somewhere. What do we do now?"

Jack stood up quickly, leaning slightly on Gwen for support. "We've got to get Ianto back and find out where Hunter went. Look for him, I'll try and set the co-ordinates for my vortex manipulator." He instructed, still breathing heavily.

….

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Hunter heard a small voice come from down the hall. It was a girls' voice and she sounded quite calm considering her predicament. He followed the sound suddenly excited and came to a row of cells.

"Hey, hey, who is there? Where are you? I can help!" He hurried around a corner and a young girl stood in the cell, so Hunter whipped out a screwdriver that glowed golden yellow and pressed it to the lock.

She sighed in relief as she watched the lock open with a satisfying click. "Oh god, thank you. It was really weird. These rhino things just all of a sudden came and picked me up. I had no idea what was going on. I think they're aliens."She paused her rambling for breath. "They took me and another man. I saw it all happen. He was shot with a lazer thing."

Hunter slid the screwdriver away into a pocket while she talked, its work done. "We have to find Ianto, the other man, or I have a feeling a certain Captain will have it in for me. Did you see where they took him?'

The strange girl with chocolate brown hair and green eyes thought for a moment. "I don't know." She said. "The rhinos took him farther down the corridor, probably to another cell or something. My name is Kris, by the way."

…

"It's set! Come on Gwen, hold onto me." Jack called. Gwen nodded and grabbed tightly to Jack's upper left arm. She shut her eyes, getting ready for the moment of flight. She wasn't used to the Vortex Manipulator and knew from what Jack had told her in the past that the Manipulator can leave your brain momentarily scattered.

Seconds later, the two agents were surrounded in a golden light.

When the light disappeared Jack groaned from the floor. He stood quickly, his head spinning slightly. "Gwen?" He hissed, looking round for his friend.

Gwen let out the breath she'd been holding and sat up. Somehow she'd gotten sprawled across the floor of the space ship when they'd landed.

"Over here, Jack." She whispered. "I think that thing's broken. It's not very accurate." She held out a hand to Jack for him to help her up.

….

Ianto groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Sitting up, he took in his surroundings. He was in some kind of holding cell, one door, made of some kind of alien metal. He hoped to god someone would help him, he sure as hell couldn't get out on his own.

….

"Well get a move on then," Hunter hurried, however he took time to note she seemed nice. When they reached a bolted door he slid out his screwdriver again. He grinned at her, after the door opened, waving his screwdriver. "Couldn't live without my phonic screwdriver."

Kris raised an eyebrow. "That's a screwdriver?"

"Yes I already said Phonic, why do I need to explain myself?" He grinned. They got the door opened and walked slowly forward, it was nearly black in the hall and Hunter almost decapatitated Gwen, who he ran into. "How did you get here?" He shot at her.

Gwen frowned. "Got here by Vortex Manipulator. Jack wants a word with you." She gestured behind her to where the ex Time Agent was walking up fast.

'Um, right. Sorry for going off, but I think I know the Judoon better than you. Had to get on the ship...wait you said Vortex Manipulator?' Although alarmed the human had it Hunter was more concerned for Ianto. 'We have to keep going.

'"I know that." Jack snapped, glaring at the Time Lord. "We're getting Ianto back, sorting out your problems and then you're coming back to Torchwood." He growled.

Hunter stopped, 'I have no doubt that you have amassed quite the collection of alien technology, but I won't be coming back to Torchwood when this is all finished.' He walked off towards the next door, 'Now if you're coming hurry up.'

Jack fought the urge to argue, instead he settled on a growling something unintelligible and striding after the Time Lord. He could argue once Ianto was found. "Come on then, Mr. Wonderful."

'I am wonderful...I mean I have had people tell me that. Is that what you really think?' Hunter talked as they walked through the dark ship just trying to use up some empty sound space. He spun suddenly to face Jack, Gwen and Kris. 'I just realized that we should be looking for a hidden door, just in case. That would be very Judoon. Most important prisoner...can't let him escape, or be escap-ed, by friends...'

"Wait, I hear something. It sounds like those creatures are coming back." Kris pointed down the hall where tall shadows were forming on the wall. "The Rhinos."

"The Judoon." Gwen corrected.

Hunter froze, but made up his mind. 'Follow me. We can make it to my ship if we hurry.' Yes, Hunter is taking you all to his ship. Be honored. He hurried past the others and made it to the doors, through them and to the door of his TARDIS which was disguised as a large crate.

Jack followed swiftly. "Don't you have a better plan?" He growled, making sure Gwen was close by.

'No, do you? We are all trespassing on someone else's ship and none of us know where the door is, because no one used a door, and I don't carry a weapon.' They made it to the TARDIS(currently a shipment box) and Hunter opened it and walked in.

"I carry weapons. We need to get Ianto back!" Jack growled, whipping round to face the time lord. He stared hard at him, his eyes dark with a mixture of anger, frustration and a hint of fear.

'I don't and it looks like the lovely lady Kris doesn't either, so you can stay and fight off three or more Judoon. We are staying inside until someone has a decent plan.'

Jack sighed in defeat. "Fine. Although, I could run out as a distraction." He said, glancing to Gwen.

Hunter looked at Kris, in an are-you-coming-way? He opened the door waiting for her decision, one foot in one foot out.

Kris nodded and looked at Gwen and Jack to see what they were going to do. Then, a pink lazer beam shot past her and hit the wall. The Judoon were coming.

"I'm in." Kris said quickly and shoved past Hunter to get into his TARDIS.

Gwen pulled on the Captain's coat sleeve. "Come on Jack! We can save Ianto after we come up with a plan! Like Hunter said."

A few more shots whizzed over the Torchwood agents' heads. The last one hit its mark. Jack dropped to the floor for the second time that day. Dead.

"No!" Gwen shouted. She was pulled down by the force of Jack's decent. "Hunter, help me get him into your ship!" She looked up into the Time Lord's eyes.

Hunter knew in a few moments there would be some sort of exclamation, because of Kris coming in the TARDIS, but he grunted. 'Fine.' and pulled Jack in. 'Sad, We can't use him as a distraction anymore.' Hunter teased, once inside the TARDIS.

Jack groaned before gasping back into life. He gripped Gwen's arm, trying to level his painful breaths. "Wha..?"

'Take it easy Jack." Gwen soothed. 'Those damned Judoon...That was close." She plopped herself on the floor next to Jack and crossed her legs. She looked up at Hunter and at the inside of his TARIDS. She let out a gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Kris was standing near the door, staring up into the vastness of Hunter's magnificent time ship. It was beautiful. Her first impression of Hunter's TARDIS was a cluttered study; it had projects, notebooks, unfinished plans laying everywhere. Yet it was enormous; too big to be cozy. The central column would closely resemble the Doctor's TARDIS, except more modern. It hummed with constant vibrations, and Hunter seemed at home in the giant spaceship.

"Ugh. Ouch." Jack groaned, rubbing his head. Not this was a proper resurrection headache. Ignoring the throbbing pain he looked about the ship. "So, you have a plan?" He asked Hunter, still breathing a little heavily.

'No plan, Flying by the seat of my trousers. We wait, the Judoon, won't be able to get in, and when they get bored, we rescue you friend. Simple enough for me… tea anyone?' Hunter sank into a chair near the back of the room, crossing his legs.

Jack gritted his teeth. "We can't just wait. They could be doing anything to him!"

'Intruders on the ship with no obvious entrance points will be the main priority, but if you want to get shot again help yourself.' It won't be long either. This is identical to all the other crates, they will search in hidey-holes, then go to other parts of the ship. In fact, they should be leaving...now.' The heavy footsteps faded, after a barked command from the leader.

He clenched his fist, breathing slowly. "I can't just leave him." He said slowly, a dangerous edge seeping into his voice.

'Look.' An edged forced its way to Hunter's lips as well, 'we can go now, you first?' He made a rude gesture from some distant planet towards the door, but it looked as though he were only pointing to it for Jack. 'Kris will you be coming? And I know you are Gwen, can't abandon your leader.'

Kris nodded. "Of course! Maybe I could lend a hand with something." She then hurried to the door, waiting for Jack and Gwen to take the first steps outside. "Torchwood first..." She said smugly.

Jack growled a reply in a foreign tongue. He looked hard at Hunter, knowing he would understand his rude reply. Twisting round, his coat billowing out behind him he stepped out of the TARDIS, his gun raised and his eyes peeled for danger.

Gwen followed Jack out with Kris and Hunter taking up the rear. She pulled her gun out and held it ready in case any Judoon decided to show up. She quickly hurried to catch up with Jack, who was already halfway down the hallway.

"Jack," Gwen whispered. "Should we split up? We could find Ianto faster that way. Then meet back here...Unless you have a better idea?" She smiled.

Jack shook his head. "I don't. Be careful." He said, flashing her a quick grin.

Hunter laughed inside, Jack was sure an item. He stepped out practically hovering over Kris, when civilians got injured it got messy. 'What sort of guns are those, not a lot work on Judoon… whoa! Where are you going?' He watched Jack start walking down the opposite corridor to theirs. He shot a look to Gwen.

"We're splitting up." Gwen said matter-of-factly. "Cover more ground that way. Find Ianto faster. You two decide who you're going with, because we're moving out."

'We will walk with you...I think Jack needs some time. So what sort of gun is that?' He trailed behind her, with Kris in between, hands in pockets.

"It's a stun gun. It has two settings; kill and stun. Currently mine is on stun. Why are you so interested in our weapons?" Gwen asked as she looked over her shoulder at the Time Lord.

'I wanted to know...maybe you can keep it on stun yea?' They entered a dark corridor with scratching noises emanating from their left.

"What's that noise?" asked Kris as the three silently followed a dark corridor deeper into the Judoon ship. She made sure she stuck close to Hunter. "Are they rats? Alien rats?"

'Judoon wouldn't low to keep rats. We should probably...' Hunter was cut off as a heavy rifle butt was smashed down on his head. He grunted and fell to the floor. Gwen instinctively tried to over power the attacking Judoons, but they were too strong. One rhino grabbed her gun and twisted her arm behind her back. She called out to Kris...

" Go find Jack! He'll know what to do!" When Kris hesitated she said in a low voice, "Please, we'll be fine.

Kris glanced at Hunter for a split second; he was sitting up now rubbing his head. Then she ran around the corner and disappeared in search of Captain Jack.

…

Jack stalked further down the corridor, his gun raised and ready. He kept his mind cold, searching for signs and keeping his mind alert instead of worrying about Ianto. If he started to worry he'd get distracted and wouldn't be able to find him as fast. A faint clanging of metal sounded behind him. He frowned, turning slowly towards the noise. He gripped his gun tighter, stalking back the way he had come.

….

Hunter hadn't quite been knocked out, but it hurt. Now it was worrying, now they knew people were on their ship. One twisted his arm like Gwen's. The Judoon marched them farther down the aisle. They were taken into a clean cut, sharp white room, to find none other than Ianto in the corner. The Judoon slammed the door behind them and there was a brief silence. Hunter didn't know him very well and waited for Gwen to do the talking.

She ran over to him and crouched down in front. "Ianto, are you ok?"

He groaned, opening half an eye. "Gwen? What happened?"

Hunter stood right against the door frame, where he was least noticeable. The cell had a block on it, his screwdriver wasn't even working. 'No!' he muttered, hitting the thing against his hand.

Gwen turned at the sound behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked Hunter. She patted Ianto on the back once, and then approached the Time Lord. "Got a way to get us out?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kris ran as fast as she could. She was scared, but she knew her mission. Suddenly, she heard heavy foot-steps ahead of her. "Judoon." She whispered to herself. She skidded to a halt and then looked around for a place to hide. She spotted another corridor up ahead. The footsteps were coming closer. She hurried and turned the corner. Who should she smack into, but the one person she needed...Captain Jack!

"Oof!" Jack said. Steadying his balance, he held her shoulders, concern flickering across his features. "What happened? Where are the others?"

Kris paused a moment to get her breathing under control. Then she looked over her shoulder and said,"Judoon are coming. I don't think they saw me though."

The footsteps were even closer now and the two humans could hear the aliens talking in their own language with a little English mixed in.

"Ok, run." He said with a wink. "And we like to run." He grabbed her hand, tugging her along. "Look out for signs that look like prisons or anything that might be a holding block." He said breathlessly.

"Why are they here? What do they want with us?"

"God knows. Something to do with Hunter I bet. He might have something they want. Or done something they need to correct. They're like... alien police. I've seen them before." He nodded towards a sign. "I think it's this way. Come on, let's go!" He hissed quietly, jogging in the direction the sign indicated.


End file.
